A Note for Spock
by Commander Anzu
Summary: Kirk writes Spock a silly love note, but leaves it anonymous. Spock immediately realizes it's origin, but has mixed feelings about the situation. (I just dashed this out carelessly- it's not very well-written.)


"Command wears gold,

Science wears blue.

Pointy ears are cute,

Especially on you."

Spock's grip tightened imperceptibly on the small piece of paper as he drew in a sharp breath. His soft brown eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed with skepticism. He read over the note again, paying careful attention to the ambiguous signature at the bottom. "An admirer". Spock was befuddled. He wondered why humans preferred to remain anonymous during certain affairs, such as those of the heart. He also questioned how it had gotten onto his bed in the first place. He had just gotten ready to meditate when he noticed the paper, but he hadn't thought it was anything such as this. After finishing his nightly routine, he finally gave the paper a second thought and opened it up.

His logical mind had already come to a conclusion; some crew mate was attempting to prank him. He almost scowled at the offending object, but then noticed it's faint smell. Bringing it up to his face, he breathed in deeply. The human who pranked him must not have taken into account his superior sense of smell. He immediately recognized the scent of cologne. He closed his eyes, thinking. Who wore this scent? It was irritatingly familiar and admittedly pleasant. He tried to think of everyone he had seen today. He he had seen Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel in the morning for a long avoided physical, Lieutenant Sulu in the afternoon for a briefing of his research on the vegetation on the last planet they had beamed down to, and... Spock's eyes widened comically once more. The captain. He had seen Kirk approximately 1.4 hours ago for a game of chess in his cabin, and he recalled smelling the same fragrance on the captain. Yes, this was most definitely his cologne. And Kirk did have ample opportunity to slip the note into his quarters, but why? He was fairly certain the captain would not play such a childish prank on him, no matter how close they had become recently. Then the only alternative explanation would be that Jim had such, as humans put it, feelings towards him. His ears flushed a pale shade of green, and he placed the note beside his bed carefully before climbing in and weakly ordering the computer to reduce the lights. Spock closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, but found that he was suddenly very, very awake.

...

Back in his own quarters, Jim Kirk was suffering from a similar case of situational insomnia.

*What was I thinking?* he cursed himself inwardly as he rolled around restlessly on his bed. *Spock isn't going to fall in love with me because I wrote him a stupid poem. Especially that poem. Oh god, he might take it the wrong way. It was supposed to be funny!* His eyes shot open in horror. *What if he takes it as an insult? Bones is always calling him a pointy-eared hobgoblin. Maybe I should go tell him it was a joke...*

He started to get up and then paused. It was almost midnight. Spock would certainly be either meditating or asleep. Either way, it was far too late to barge into his first officer's room with some attempt at an explanation for the silly love poem he had placed in his quarters. He sighed and stuffed his face back into a soft cushion on his bed. Certainly, Spock would be disgusted. *At least it's anonymous.* he thought tiredly. With all his doubts in mind, Kirk drifted off into a fitful sleep.

...

The morning shift on the Enterprise was strangely quiet. Everyone had noticed Kirk's tense manner when he had relieved the night watch, and they decided it was best not to question it and just go about their duties. Spock, however, was the complete opposite. When he relieved the night shift science officer, he had actually stuttered over his words. Spock was not one to simply make a common mistake. Yes, the crew was wary of their two commanding officers as they sped towards an uncharted star system. As they continued on, it was clear the moods of their captain and first officer were somehow linked. When Kirk would ask Spock for the reading on a nearby planet, his tone would be almost nervous. Spock would respond in a dazed mumble and avoid all eye contact. The pattern repeated until the shift was over and the replacements came to offer them a lunch break. The crew filed out hurriedly, making sure to give their captain and first officer plenty of space. By the end of the turbolift ride, Kirk and Spock were the only ones left. Since their quarters were on the same floor, they underwent the most uncomfortable walk of their lives to their adjoining rooms, where they gave each other awkward glances and then escaped as soon as possible.

...

As soon as Kirk dove through his door, he let out a long breath. He had never been so anxious in his entire life as a starship captain. Breathing more evenly now, he strode over to his bed and sat down, suddenly feeling very tired. Without further ado, he slumped over on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

...

Spock was lost in his meditation, attempting to find some distraction from the feelings building inside of him. Feelings he hadn't even know existed inside him. Somehow, they all bubbled to the surface. There was a lot of confusion and denial, but a strange urge appeared within him. He felt the need to walk right through Kirk's door and tell him... something. Spock tried to concentrate harder, attempting to put a name on this desire. Wait. Desire. His eyes opened and he lost his balance momentarily and tumbled to the floor from the edge of his bed. Spock was appalled. He could not possibly return these feelings. These were human emotions; Spock could ignore them. Yet somehow, this emotion was not like the others. It clawed at his heart, refusing to be ignored. And he knew he couldn't ignore it, nor did he want to. As he lay on the floor motionless, Spock made up his mind. Lifting himself up gracefully, he walked to his desk, sat down, and began to write.

...

Kirk woke up from his satisfying rest when he heard his door chime. He got up clumsily and straightened his shirt before replying.

"Come in," he mumbled.

The door opened and Spock walked in. There was no trace of his earlier nervousness as he looked at the captain with a confident gaze, making Kirk a bit weak at the knees.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Spock?" he asked nervously. He had been the last person he expected to walk through that door.

"I have come to ask if you would be interested in a game of chess," Spock replied. His eyes were a soft, glowing brown, which surprised Kirk. There was a new warmth to Spock that he had never noticed before, and he found it absolutely adorable. He grinned widely, forgetting his anxiety.

"Of course." He gestured towards the chess board and they both sat down, staring at each other intensely. Hazel eyes met deep brown as they began the battle of wits. Kirk immediately noticed something had changed. When Spock would reach over to move a piece, he would lightly brush Kirk's arm, making the captain jump. He returned fire by dropping a piece and touching Spock's leg subtly while reaching to pick it up. Spock flinched and flushed green. The captain must have caught on to him. They kept at it, neither saying a word.

"I need to use the facilities." Spock broke the silence with his statement.

"Go right ahead, I won't cheat." Kirk's voice was faint as his heart almost pounded out of his chest.

As Spock got up, Kirk tried to process what was happening. The vulcan was obviously trying to initiate something here. He must have figured out about the note... And he appeared to have liked it. Kirk couldn't believe his luck. His hand still tingled from where Spock had inadvertently, or perhaps not, vulcan kissed him. He smiled goofily at the chessboard. Things were looking up. He looked up guiltily as Spock reappeared and gestured to the board.

"Your move."

The game continued, as did the arm bumping. At one point, they were practically holding hands until their eyes met and they pulled away quickly. They neared the end, and Kirk could already tell that Spock was going to win. As they played it out, his mind was elsewhere, but he snapped to attention as Spock claimed his king.

"Checkmate," Spock pointed out.

"What? Oh. Oh, yes," Kirk stammered. He had completely lost track of the game.

"That was a good game, captain."

"Spock, seriously. Call me Jim."

"Yes, captain."

Kirk laughed and reached out to clear the pieces from the board, and Spock soon joined him. After the finished, Spock stood up and headed for the door.

"Thank you for the game, but I must be leaving."

Kirk's heart sank. Maybe he had read Spock completely wrong.

"So soon?"

"I'm afraid I must. I will see you on the morning shift. Good night, captain."

Kirk's head drooped ever so slightly. "Good night, Spock."

The door closed. Kirk was left alone with his doubts once more.

"Oh, damn it."

He shuffled to his bedroom and looked around for something to read. As he was about to flop on the bed with a book in hand, he stopped and gasped. Right on top of his covers was a folded piece of paper, proclaiming one single word on the front.

"T'hy'la."


End file.
